Mankinds Flood
by thehelper900
Summary: When the dead start rising, Harry and Hermione are lost. He has lost everyone along with his family and friends. He then meets the gang and slowly warms up to them. He at first along with the gang, are wary with each other, but slowly it changes and Harry's eyes slowly start landing on someone, someone who has been along with him since the start.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, and welcome to my story, a one full of magic and mystery. DEATH TO ALL FLAMERS AND TROLLS. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my story as much as I have enjoyed making this story. *Bows* Lets us begin then.**

 ***This is a flashback chapter mostly.**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry Potter, the savior of the magical world was now trapped in a burning building. He looked everywhere in panic, but could not find a way out. He then turned around and saw his best friend, Hermoine, being killed by his former best friend, and now one of the inferi, a monster. She was screaming, and Harry could do nothing to help. He then felt pain and turned around to see one of them bite him. He screamed and the world went black.

Harry woke up sweating from the nightmare. He looked around to see if his wards were still working as he was worried about the inferi would hear his screams. He then got out of his small tent and rekindled the fire with his wand as his mind traveled to the first few days of the outbreak.

 _Flashback..._

"Auror Potter! You remember the rumors of the inferi we have been tracing?" One of Harry's colleagues called out.

Harry nodded and replied with a question, "Yeah, but what about them?"

"They aren't rumors and a few of our Aurors have seen them!"

Harry gasped and got up from his table and turned around asking, "What exactly happened?"

"They apparently seemed like humans, but they tried to bite our men. One was bitten and he was being held in the medical ward. The other three are here, in the interrogation room as they need to give the Prime Minister the message," was what the other said.

Harry's eyes widened and he slowly said, "The Prime Minister had told me that there were a couple of weird people running about, ones that match the rumor and he said he would be personally checking it."

His colleagues' eyes widened, "We have to help him!"

Harry shook his head, "I did send a few men a few hours ago and they haven't gotten me anything. I don't want to send another team because our place is the next safest place and we will need all the men if what we hear is true."

His colleague nodded, "Then, you should ask the surviving auror's themselves."

Harry nodded and complied, "Lead me to them."

Harry and his colleague nodded and they walked through busy hallways and went to the interrogation room. He then turned to his colleague, "Leave me alone please."

The other man narrowed his eyes but left. Soon, Harry walked through the door to face the three Aurors. He then sat down on a chair and asked them their names first.

"Ben," the first one said.

"Shaffer," the second one said.

"Brandon," the last one said.

Harry nodded and asked his second question, "Can you tell me what it was like?"

Ben was the first one to reply, "They looked like humans, though they had torn clothes, missing body parts, and bite marks."

Brandon then spoke up, "All of them had the bite marks and I think it could be a virus, I seriously doubt magic as we could not detect anything.

Harry narrowed his eyes and was about to say something, but was cut off by Shaffer who said, "Or it could be really dark magic. I also think that our friend, in the medical hospital, who was bitten might become one of the inferi."

Harry interjected, "Now, now, we can't make rash decisions. It could be a mere coincidence.

Ben then shook his head and asked him, "So, it was a mere coincidence that all of them had the marks?"

Harry then raised his hands in a placating gesture and spoke, "I haven't ruled it out, but, I-we have to wait and see. Anything else gentlemen?"

They all shook their head and Harry dismissed everyone and he stepped out of the room. He then slowly started walking towards his room until his colleague came up to him shouting, "HE DIED!"

Harry whipped around and asked sharply, "The one that was bitten?"

The man nodded and Harry then turned towards the medical ward and he was met with a horrible site. There were many patients sitting there that looked bitten and on the verge of death. He then turned towards his colleague and yelled, "WHY WASN'T I INFORMED EARLIER?"

The man whimpered out, "I don't know."

Harry sighed in frustration and then ran towards the bitten mans room. He was met by a horrible site. The man was eating a nurse. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and then muttered curse after curse. None of them seemed to affect the former person. Harry then hesitated and shot out the killing curse. His eyes then widened. The man kept on moving and chewing. Harry then sent a cutting curse all over the things body and the when one hit the things head, it fell back. Harry's eyes opened up in surprise and understanding. He then ran out of the room into the lobby to be met with screaming people and the inferi. Harry then screamed at the Auror's, "USE THE CUTTING CURSE ON THEIR HEADS!"

With that, he promptly started blasting the creatures away. One came up to him and grabbed him and as the inferius was about to bite, a dead auror fell and landed on its head killing it. Harry then looked around and realized it was a losing battle and shouted out, "WE HAVE TO RETREAT!"

He then motioned for everyone to start running. While some started running, many as they turned around where clawed and pulled under by the inferi. Harry then ran as he realized the situation was hopeless and as he ran he ordered, "EVERYONE, GO TO THE FLOO, HEAD HOME!"

He then turned into the room that would lead to the fireplaces and grabbed some powder on the way and threw it into the fire and screamed, "TAKE ME HOME."

He then stepped through the green fire and he was met by Ginny sobbing at the door. He then ran up to her and asked, "What's wrong Gin'?"

She sobbed out, "Those things got to our kids."

Harry stepped back and fell in a heap of sadness. He then reached out to Ginny and pulled her closer and hugged her tight. They, together rocked back and forth. Suddenly, the silence was broken by loud bangs on the window and when he looked up, he saw that there was an inferius at the door. He then noticed that there were more joining it. He looked on as the window slowly cracked and he quickly turned to Ginny and said, "We have to leave."

Ginny nodded and wiped tears off her face and slowly walked towards the floo and grabbed the powder and threw it into the fire. She yelled, "RON'S HOUSE!"

Harry walked up to her and said, "We should do this together."

Ginny nodded and they both held hands and walked to the floo, but suddenly the window cracked and Ginny turned around to see Lily as one of the inferi. She ran towards it while Harry tried to hold her back. Harry, before he could go to her, was pushed back by some advancing inferi. He then backed into the fire and he was at Rons' and Hermoines' house. The fire disappeared and he stood there shaking.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I hope to hear reviews from you guys! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, I hope you liked the first chapter. Don't forget to review!**

 **Anyways, on with the show.**

 ***Continuation of the flashback**

 **Chapter 2:**

 _Flashback continued..._

Harry stood there shaking and staring at the fire. He suddenly heard footsteps behind him and Harry turned around to come face-to-face with Ron and Hermione. Harry noticed they were both low on clothes and he looked away despite the circumstances. Ron was the first to break the silence by screaming at Harry, "BLOODY HELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?"

As Harry was about to answer, Hermione shouted at him, "COULDN'T YOU LET US KNOW YOU WERE COMING?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but was again cut off by Ron, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Harry then finally managed to get a word in and he said, "GINNY IS DEAD!"

This shut both Ron and Hermione up. Ron then, in a shaky and low tone asked, "W-what did y-you s-s-say?"

Harry, now sobbing and out of his shock sobbed out, "She was killed..."

Hermione asked with tears streaming down her face, "H-how?"

Harry choked on the words, but then told them, "She was killed by Lily...but not the one we knew. There is something going on right now. There are things like inferi about and if they bite you, you become one of them unless you go for the head. I sensed something, but I couldn't tell."

Ron gasped and then Hermione asked Harry, "W-what about everyone else?"

Harry looked into her eyes and shook his head. At this Hermione broke into more sobs while Ron shakily asked, "W-what ha-happened?"

Harry looked down and said, "While Ginny was still alive...she...she...said that they were torn apart by those things."

Ron started cried while Hermione looked at Ron and asked him, "Will our kids be safe?

Ron then looked at Hermione and said, "My parents should have their wards up."

Harry then asked, "Did you send your kids there?"

Ron and Hermione nodded and Harry cried out, "That part was overrun from the last time the office heard from them!"

Hermione got up and said to everyone, "We have to save them."

She then looked at Harry and said, "I know you just lost everyone today, but can you help us. It's understandable if you don't. You can stay here."

Harry sighed and smiled sadly, "Well, I am their godfather...I just wish...never mind. Let's go."

Harry then got up slowly and then Hermione picked up the powder and threw it into the fire shouting out, "THE WEASELY'S."

The fire turned green and as they were about to step through, an inferius stepped through the fire and stared for a second and then jumped at Ron. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and sent a cutting charm at its' head. It quickly dropped, but then more started to flood through the fire. Some were on fire at the same time getting the house on fire. Ron was quick to react by sending charms, jinxes, and curses at them only getting a few of them. Hermione was just staring in shock at her former daughter. Harry was the first to scream out, "AIM FOR THE HEAD!"

This broke Hermione out of her shock and she sent a curse at her former daughter and then started sobbing. However, now, as the fire spread, many of the inferi were burning and the fire was almost touching the living trio. Harry than called out, "WE HAVE TO LEAVE."

At this he pulled Hermione who was the closest and he looked towards Ron only to met by a horrifying sight. As it turns out, when Ron had turned around, his former father, Arthur Weasley, had bit into him and dragged him down creating a feast out of him. Hermione also noticed this and she tried to run back but Harry grabbed her and ran out the building. When he got out of the building, he had turned around to see the house go up in a ball of flame. He then turned around to a sobbing Hermione and soothed her as he rubbed his hands across her head. He whispered, "It's all fine."

Hermione looked up to him and asked, "My husband is dead and my children are dead, how could you say that?"

Harry looked and told her, "I lost everything to, yet, I volunteered to help you-"

Harry was broken off by more incoming inferi, so he grabbed Hermione and ran into the surrounding woods. He then looked at her and said, "I'm sorry."

Hermione then shook her head and looked up and with her tears glistening in the moonlight, she said, "No, I should be the one sorry."

Harry nodded slowly and rubbed her back. Hermione then asked him, "Can we try the Ministry?"

Harry shook his head and said, "It's lost."

Hermione sobbed even more at this, but then eventually stopped. She then asked, "Are there any places standing and not on the verge of collapse?"

Harry replied, "There is America, it's handling it pretty well."

Hermione nodded as her old self slowly came back. She then asked, "Can we get there?:

Harry nodded and replied, "We can, but we need an international Portkey."

Hermione then nodded and told Harry her plan slowly, "We should get into the Ministry, but before that, get to your second house, you know, Sirius' house, anyways, we can get all the supplies from there. After that, we can sneak into the Ministry, get an international Portkey and get to America."

Harry objected, "The place is crawling with the inferi. Both my house and the Ministry. Then, we don't know what we will see on the other side!"

Hermione retorted, "We use Notice-me-not charms. That should help."

Harry opened his mouth to object, but nothing would come so he just agreed. He then pointed out a problem, "We still need to get to my house."

Hermione smiled sadly and said, "We get a car, Ron's car is pretty close to here."

Harry then nodded and clapped her back and got up heading motioning for Hermione to lead the way.

 **The end of Chapter 2. Now, I would appreciate reviews a lot. Anyways, in the box below, give me ideas for pairing for Harry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, don't know how I managed to get this out, but I did. I still might go on hiatus as the internet I have is terrible. Anyways, on with the show.**

 **Chapter 3**

Both Harry and Hermione walked in silence towards the garage. They walked through the woods towards the garage. Both of them noticed moans coming from the trees signaling that the inferi who had escaped the fire were now in the woods along with previous ones. Harry looked at Hermione and asked her, "Should we use the Notice-me not charms on us?"

Hermione shook her head and responded, "I don't want us to exhaust ourselves right now."

Harry nodded and then as he was about to ask another question he stopped and pulled Hermione back. Hermione opened her mouth to ask why they had stopped but before she could Harry put his hand on her mouth and pointed at the distant horizon. As Hermione followed the direction in which Harry was pointing, her eyes grew wide. Harry whispered to her, "You think this might be a good time to use those charms?"

Hermione nodded and Harry pulled out his wand and cast the charm over both of them. Harry then asked, "Should we still go for the car?"

Hermione nodded and replied tersely, "It's the best option we have right now."

Harry shook his head but then walked slowly near the edges of what was approaching. Hermione took his hand and slowly walked forward. As they got closer to the garage, they could hear moans. While they moved, everything that was alive or undead skirted around them. That was until they got to the garage. In their state of mind, they opened the door loudly making the whole herd look at them and making the charm vanish as it could not repel against so many. Now, with a renewed energy, Harry and Hermione ran to the car with Harry defending them while Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the drivers door and said, "Alohomora."

Harry turned back and noticed Hermione getting in the car. He then turned around and ran for the car and got in and closed the door. By the time he had gotten in, Hermione had started the car. She gunned the car lurching them forward. As the drove past the herd, many bloody prints started appearing along with hairline cracks. The moans were very loud in the car making it hard to concentrate. As they were about to push past the herd, their wheels got stuck on a skull of two dead inferi. At this point, Harry muttered his first profanity word, "Shit...how do we get out?"

Hermione, overhearing this replied, "I get out of the car and quickly use a levitating spell to get the wheels off."

As the inferi that were left behind started making their way, Harry responded, "I can't lose you, not now, after all I have lost. I am going."

With that, he stepped out of the car and pulled out his wand and pointed it at the car and use the levitating spell to get it off the ground. With that, he went for the car, but an inferi grabbed him prompting Hermione to get out of the car and using a cutting spell to get him free. As she scrambled to get back in the car, one of the creatures grabbed her and bit her. She then kicked it and got into the car. Harry had escaped and was waiting inside. Hermione started the car and floored it making them escape the herd. Harry sighed in relief but then turned around to see that Hermione was bitten. Hermione looked at him in panic and asked, "What do I do?"

Harry looked at her and in a swift motion he used the cutting spell on her arm making the portion that was bitten fall off and then he cast another spell that made the car stop. Harry then cast another spell that made her sleep and he took her sleeping body and stared at it worried. He then put her in the back of the car while he started driving. As he drove, he went off road as the car was a big truck. As he neared the house, he noticed a herd and decided against going inside.

He then drove a bit more and pulled over in a quiet area to rest. He then set up wards and as he closed his eyes, Hermione asked him quietly and angrily, "Why did you do this?"

Harry jumped up and turned around and replied, "I did it to save you."

Hermione retorted while looking at her stump, "What if I wanted to be with my family?"

Harry looked at her and rubbed her good arm while saying, "I need you Hermione and this world, whatever is left of it needs you."

Hermione looked outside and there was silence in the car. Harry then spoke, "Hermione, I need you to help me. Without you, I would be a dead man."

Hermione looked back at him and sighed and then said, "I'm sorry. I know you meant the best, it's just..."

Harry looked at her in the eyes and then hugged her. At this Hermione started crying freely and loudly. Harry rubbed her back and then told her, "I can fix your arm once we get to the Ministry. I also want you to rest."

Hermione looked back up at him and softly said, "Thank you Harry. Without you, I wouldn't be alive. I'm sorry I got so angry."

Harry then kissed her forehead slightly and then told her, "You have to sleep now 'Mione."

Hermione nodded and laid down and with her stump in her other hand, she fell asleep. Harry, who had left the front got back and started the car with a renewed energy and started driving towards the Ministry while occasionally glancing at Hermione's sleeping form and at her stump to make sure it was okay. He looked up at the sunrise and smiled sadly and drove down the road towards hope.

 **Personally I don't think this is my best chapter as this was done in a hurry. If it needs to be edited, do tell me. Also, I think you guys know what the pairing is going to be. Anyways, have a good day and until my next chapter.**

 **thehelper900**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, but I needed to get over the jet lag. Anyways, I know some of you are not big fans of the pairing I am planning, but doesn't the author and his friends get a say in this?**

 **But if you really don't want it, give me a description of what I should do with other pairings.**

 **Anyways, on with the show.**

 **Chapter 4**

During the afternoon Harry heard a stirring noise and he looked back to see Hermione waking up looking confused, but then with recognition flooding her. She then looked down at her stump and bit her lips but shook her head and looked back up again. Harry pulled over the car and looked back at her and asked, "Do you need anything 'Mione?"

Hermione nodded and replied, "A little water would be nice."

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand and lowered the window and said, " _Accio Water Bottle."_

Within moments, a water bottle flew threw and landed in his laps and he gave it to Hermione. He then brought up the window again. Hermione, finishing her bottle asked, "How far off are we?"

Harry replied as he started the car again, "An hour off."

He then asked another question, "How do you feel?"

Hermione replied, "Good, and my arm doesn't hurt. Did you give me a pain-killing potion."

Harry nodded from the front. Harry drove on passing burnt out cities and villages. Hermione stared through the windows despondent and then with a sudden realization exclaimed, "We have to go to London to get to where we want!"

Harry coming with the same realization face palmed and replied, "Your bloody brilliant, I would have forgotten!"

Hermione blushed and then joked, "Well, without me, you would have died a long time ago."

Harry chuckled and stopped the car and pulled out his wand again and put up notice-me-not charms and silencing charms. He then continued on.

 **One Hour Later**

The great city of London was burning. The British air force was bombing the city and the remaining military personnel fighting for their lives and no longer their country. Here and there, soldiers killed their comrades and hopped into cars and started driving away while the loyal ones were slaughtered by the dead. Both Harry and Hermione were watching this as they continued their way down the road going unnoticed by everyone and everything. Hermione quietly said, "This is so sad, the good never survive while the rest go on and live because they care about themselves."

Harry nodded as he tried to not run over civilians who were running around in a crazed frenzy. He then stopped the car as he came to a wreckage that blocked off the whole road. He looked back and asked, "Should we make a run for it, the Ministry is only a block off."

Hermione nodded and they both got out of the car simultaneously. Then Harry grabbed Hermione and ran towards the bathrooms where they flushed to go down. Luckily, most of the street was untouched yet, though they had to push back a few of those things. Upon reaching the bathrooms, Harry brought her along through the gents area and they went down at the same time. Inside the Ministry, they were met by calm Aurors and officials. Both, Harry and Hermione looked around in surprise. Hermione then asked, "Why is everybody so calm down here, upside is hell?!"

All of the Aurors recognizing Hermione as one of the Golden trio alongside with the famous Harry Potter who was a widely respected Auror and Hermione, who had cured many magical diseases. One of them answered the question, "Well, I mean, we have secured all magical communities with impenetrable wards along with the Ministry. And the wizards and witches who were bit, well, they were, uh..."

While Harry nodded, Hermione yelled out, "You monsters! You killed them! I was bit and I wasn't killed and I survived because I got my arm decapitated," she said while moving her stump ,"You could have bloody saved them!"

Another Auror spoke up, "We didn't know about this and we were trying to save people, and it might not have always worked."

At this Hermione calmed down considerably, but was still pretty mad. Harry then spoke up asking, "Can I talk to the Minister?"

The Aurors nodded and motioned for the pair to follow them. They got through on the elevator which brought back memories of both Harry and Hermione when they were on the run. As they were about to speak up about it, they reached the Ministers door which they opened and closed leaving the Aurors outside. The Minister continued to look out the window below. Hermione was the first to break up the tense silence by asking, "What's the situation?"

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger and the short chapter, but I don't have a lot of inspiration now a days, ever since I came back, it has been a bad situation after another. Anyways, please leave me reviews on how to continue this also along with suggestions.**

 **Thank you,**

 **thehelper900**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear god,**

 **Please forgive me for my sins in delaying and disappointing my fans.**

 **Thank you,**

 **thehelper900**

 **P.S: Please don't throw me to the walkers.**

 **Anyways, on with the show.**

 **Chapter 5**

The Minister turned around to reveal the face of a young man, Teddy Lupin. In the year of 2020, he had been elected into the prestigious office after much of the discrimination in the government had ended and laws had been abolished after some considerable influence from the House of Potter.

He took in his godfather and his aunt and looked down at Hermione's arm and his eyes widened and he turned to her and said, "We can help with the arm Aunt 'Mione, you can drink a potion and get it back."

Hermione nodded her thanks and replied, "I will, but we need to get in control of this situation outside of our little shell. Besides, how is Hogwarts holding up?"

Teddy replied, "It's doing well, they have the wards up now, so they are fine. How's everyone else?"

Silence filled the room and Hermione started crying, Harry finally said, "Th-they died."

Teddy nodded and sat down and then tried to change the subject, "Well, at least you two are here, and, Hogwarts is trying to give most of the country food and they are building up a safe-house, which I did provide the idea for."

Hermione nodded while Harry stared at his godson with pride. Teddy than turned back to Harry and grinned at him slightly tampered by the earlier statement, "You all need to rest."

Hermione started to protest but Teddy shot her down by continuing, "I'll tell you the whole situation later," he turned to Hermione, "you need to go the medical ward and don't you dare protest or I will drag you down there."

Both Harry and Hermione got up to leave but Teddy held his arm motioning for him to stay there. Hermione sighed at the gesture and then Teddy showed her the way out and let the Aurors escort her out. Teddy then closed the door and turned towards Harry and told him, "The situation is terrible around the globe to. Most of the countries have fallen into anarchy with the muggles. The wizarding communities are fine, but the ICW has been canceled. Muggle France almost had the cure, but their facility collapsed. The American CDC is getting pretty close and we were planning to send a few wizards to help but-"

Harry finished for him, "You don't know who to send."

Teddy nodded but Harry added, "You can send us."

Teddy looked at Harry incredulously and said, "We need you here!"

Harry shook his head and replied, "No, they need us there," Harry waved his arm around, "All of this won't matter if they collapse, eventually, all of this will be overrun."

Teddy gave him a hard glare and then replied softly, "Give me some time to decide what to do, I-I don't know what to do."

Harry nodded and hugged him hard and left.

 **One day later**

Most of the night for Hermione had been spent in agony, but her arm had returned and she was finally two-handed again. Harry had spent it relaxing and trying to sleep peacefully. Teddy however tried to mull over the choice Harry had given him. He could help send help or he could keep them here and help save lives. Teddy thought over the lives that could be saved with either option and then decided to send them over to America, it would either be the world or their country and he chose the world.

He later called Hermione and Harry for a meeting and as soon as they walked in the door, Teddy looked at Harry and said, "I agree with what you say."

Harry nodded and Hermione asked, "What do you mean?"

Teddy replied, "Dad was telling me that we should move you two to America as they almost have the cure their and with your powers, you could really keep the place running."

Hermione nodded and brightened up considerably, "Yeah, and I can help them there!"

Teddy and Harry laughed at the statement and soon Hermione joined as well. Teddy than clapped his hands together and then said, "Well, I'll have to contact the Yanks. You should prepare yourselves until then!"

Both Harry and Hermione nodded and left the room. Teddy than got out a Contact Mirror and called for the American President of Magic. The President answered and showed him in a sorry state with blood splattered all over. Teddy yelled through the screen, "What happened?!"

The President answered, "They overran the White House, I barely escaped and I'm back in our Ministry."

Teddy paled and then asked, "What happened to your counterpart?"

The President replied, "Dead, one of his escorters was bit and he turned and bit him."

Teddy than asked, "What about the CDC in Atlanta?"

The other man replied, "It's still operational."

Teddy nodded and then told him his plan on how to help him. The President told him, "We will open up and international portkey. I'll expect them in a few days."

Teddy replied, "Good, and good luck to you there."

* * *

 **The End**

 **A.N: I need a beta reader, so if interested, please PM me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so so so so so so sorry for leaving you guys. I've been working on a lot of things for a while now. Anyways, I'm back...so here you go guys!**

 **And the official pairing is still up in the air (though at this moment it is Harry/Hermione) and a beta has still not come forward.**

 **Anyways, on with the show.**

 **Chapter 6**

The international portkey was ready after a long wait of over a month, due to the loss of the American Ministry, and the need to set it up somewhere else. In the meantime, Hermione was getting used to using both her arms again, a feeling that was amazing for her. In the meantime, Teddy and Harry had been monitoring the world's slow collapse and it's slow decay as the dead ate their way through the thin ranks of the living.

Many of whom in turn joined the ballooning ranks of the dead. The moved through the empty streets of the Muggle world, and while the Wizarding world was holding on, it was losing ground every day, streets already filling up with the dead, many who were still in their robes, stuck in the shops where they would have bought the latest broom.

It was a dismal state for civilization. Many feared it's future, among them Harry and Hermione. Teddy had all but given up, with the Aurors fleeing to their families or just killing themselves.

The few who remained were at the brink as well.

One day, months after waiting for a call from across the pond, came one.

The Magical President's faced popped up, his face with more lines and less hair. Teddy, who had kept the mirror close to him, answered, "Thank God. You're alive..."

The President laughed, dryly, barely hiding his sadness, "Many men died to get me here..."

Teddy nodded and replied, "I would understand...just...let me get Aunt Mione and Dad..."

The President nodded as Teddy stood up, his joints creaking, his stress leaving him weakened. He left his office and headed towards Harry's quarters. He knocked once, and there was no reply. He heard some moaning from within, and fearing the worst, he pulled out his wand, and slowly whispered, pointing his wand towards the lock, "Alohomora."

The lock opened, and Teddy slowly pushed the door open. There he was faced with the most disgusting site. Harry kissing Hermione. The President, already worried after hearing the moan asked, "I-is everything alright?"

The couple, who had been lost in their own passion withdrew and looked at Teddy in wild embarrassment, both of their faces flushed.

"D-dad? Aunt Mione?"

Harry got off and smiled sheepishly and he opened his mouth to say something, but he got nothing out. Hermione, as always, had something as she replied, "W-well, you see Teddy, w-we couldn't s-stop ourselves. I-I mean Harry has been there since the beginning, and every day could be our last. S-so...we confronted our feelings and each other..."

The President laughed from the other end and said, in between snorts, "Harry and Hermione...if money mattered right now, I would be winning so many bets..."

Everyone simultaneously glared at him, and Harry grabbed the mirror from Teddy and asked, "What's going on Mr. President?"

As his laughter died down, he replied, "Well, you see...we're ready..."

As Harry was going to reply, Hermione cut in, thundering, "AFTER ALL THESE MONTHS! WHAT HAD HAPPENED TILL THEN?"

"W-well you se-"

"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD US SOMETHING!"

The President, losing all of his good humor, shot back, "Well, when you're running for your life, it's soooooo easy to call. I mean, there's no problem at all..."

Harry pulled Hermione back and whispered into her ear, "Calm down Mione, let's handle this, together."

Harry stepped up to the Mirror this time, Teddy still in the background listening to everything.

"She is right you know..."

"I don't give a da-"

"That doesn't mean that I'm not glad that you're alive. We have a chance now..."

"The Boy Who Lived...we do have a chance, much like the chance you and Magical Britain had against Voldermort. It's going to be the slimmest of chances though..."

"We'll take it..."

Teddy, at this point intereceded, "But is it worth it?"

Harry glared at Teddy, "I could have easily given in to Voldermort. I didn't and I don't plan on this time around either..."

Teddy sighed, and the President said, "We've set up at this prison in Georgia, the West Georgia Correctional Facility. It's the closest thing we have to the CDC that isn't crawling right now."

Harry nodded, and rubbed his scar absentmindedly, "When should we join?"

"As so-"

Teddy interrupted once again, "Are you sure?"

Hermione answered the question, "We can't back down. Not now..."

Teddy frowned as the President nodded. Hermione told the President, "We'll try to get there as soon as possible. We'll give you a day's noticed before then."

"Thank you..."

The mirror went blank as Hermione looked up to Teddy and Harry, "We have to start making preparations..."

Teddy groaned, "I guess I should go then...start gathering what we have left to help you out..."

Harry and Hermione nodded as Teddy left the room. Harry turned to Hermione again and smiled wearily, "I guess the duo's back again...just us, just like 4th year, and like how you never left me, I don't plan on leaving you..."

Hermione leaned in to give Harry a small kiss as Harry returned it. Both of them broke it off a while later, after they lost their breath.

Harry looked at her through his glasses taking her in.

"We can do this...we can do this together...the both of us...we'll save the world..."

Hermione took his hand and nodded, "Together..."

 **A/N: THE END FOLKS**

 **HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

 **THIS MAY OR MAY NOT BE MY LAST CHAPTER, SO IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN TAKING IT OVER, PM ME. NO PROMISES THOUGH.**

 **LOVE YOU**


	7. Prevail

**A/N: I decided to do an epilogue to this story, so, here it is, and if you guys want to see some more stories, message me or leave reviews, they certainly provide motivation!**

 **Epilogue: Prevail**

Carl Grimes looked up at the night sky. This would be the last time he would see the stars. This would be his last night on Earth.

He was also pretty sure that he was the last human alive. His dad, Rick, had died with his little sister in his arms. He had had to put them down.

Glenn? Lucille

Maggie? Suicide

Daryl? An accident of all the things that could have happened

Michonne? She was the last one to die, but that was years ago. Twenty years ago to be precise. He wasn't really sure if she had exactly died or not, but there had been this huge white flash, and she was gone.

Carl, well, he was an old man now and his memories were fading fast as he approached his early forties.

However, there was one memory that still haunted him right now. It was those two British folks, he couldn't even remember their names, but they had been a part of something "new." They were different. He remembered them showing him things that he hadn't thought to be possible.

The times where he soared above the clouds and soared above the heads of the undead, hanging onto the raven-haired adult, as he whooped with joy.

They had come to his family when they were still back at the prison. They had promised a cure, and at the start, they had shown fake credentials. CDC, that's what they were. Or what they had told the group when they had first arrived.

They showed them their orders, and it had brought hope. Hope was something that hadn't been felt in a long time. However, before they could even get anywhere close to starting, the whole governor fiasco happened.

That's when they showed their true selves as they pulled out their long sticks, wands, and shouted out nonsense, stopping the army in their tracks. Giving them time to escape.

They were then on the road, and a whole lot of questions that were asked. His dad, his dad fell in love with the idea of magic and the benefits that they could get from them.

They became the right-hand group for his dad, replacing Daryl, not that he was mad about it or anything. It just didn't feel right.

Slowly, the group made it's way North, losing many and meeting so many on the road there. That's when they reached Alexandria. By that point, the outbreak was stabilizing, but in no way did that mean that the world was doing well.

But being at the capital of the United States, the two Brits went to and fro, collecting data, getting samples, and working. That's all they did.

They never really used their magic again because of their fear of "muggles" and how the blame of the apocalypse could fall on them. They had even reached the point where they could actually turn a walker into their previous self for a few minutes until there would be a relapse.

It was amazing. It was their best night in years, and they celebrated.

That's when the horde came through, attracted.

That was the night his Dad and his sister died, trying to protect the duo that had given so much hope. It had been in vain, because they died too.

There was no point to it.

Slowly, from there on, the group unraveled, splitting up. The people that remained, they died off one by one.

However, one night, when it was only him and Michonne staying at a barn, there had been a flash that traveled across the sky. It reminded him of the wondrous feats that those two had done back when they were still alive.

But that's when she disappeared.

And with her, all of the world's walkers, or at least all but one.

He wasn't sure if it was them who had done it, if it was their "cure."

But there was only one problem. There was no one. Not a single person left on the surface of the Earth.

Carl had scoured far and wide, looking to see if there was at least one person, someone with who he could take solace with.

There was nothing. Nothing at all. No one.

Over the year's, he lost his touch as he just simply focused on surviving, slowly going crazy.

It was unbearable.

That was until today.

That's when he heard a rasp. It was a familiar, haunting sound making it through the dark recesses of his mind into the front. He investigated.

It was a walker. One lonely, one sad walker stuck with it's legs missing with a red bicycle right next to it.

He couldn't even tell the gender of the thing, but he loved it. He had found something else.

That's when he broke down in front of the walker and talked to it, using his raspy, graveyard voice, letting all of his emotions out.

He had hated those things, and now here he was, talking to it as if it was his damn therapist.

He leaned in, and let the thing taste flesh. It bit into him slowly, letting the blood flow all over his arm. Then he pulled back and put the thing out of his misery.

Carl Grimes decided that he had no more purpose in life.

Carl Grimes, the last human, waited until nightfall, standing outside, in the once against quite street, looking up at the cold, beautiful stars.

It was over.

He put the gun underneath his chin and pulled the trigger.

The last man on Earth had died.

Earth was to be Eden once more.

No more humans, no more wars, no more magic, no more laughter, no more pain, no more joy, no more sadness.

Just nature.

The way it was intended to be.

 **A/N:**

 **I know, I know, such a weird ending, but I really do hope that you enjoyed it, and hey, if you want me to continue writing, tell me!**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **thehelper900**


End file.
